Mementos
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is based off the end of the movie when everyone is ice skating on the ice rink Elsa made at the castle. Elsa goes into her room to take a little break and reflects on how her relationship with her sister, Anna, has changed for the better by looking at pieces of paper she kept as mementos when Anna slipped them underneath her door. Please, read, review and enjoy the story.
1. Pieces of Paper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Frozen.**

**Note: I saw the movie with my sister and parents yesterday and I loved it! My parents and sister also enjoyed the movie. However, my older sister's new catchphrase might be what Olaf said about how he likes warm hugs. At least it'll better than her old response which is "Chicken butt" after someone says "What?" It's kind of scary that the majority of the time, I'm more mature than my sister and I'm the youngest. Oh, well. At least we act like sisters in some way. Okay. Now, on to the story. **

After Elsa had helped Anna to ice skate and have fun with her little sister for two hours, the Queen of Arendelle briefly retired to her room to rest, leaving Anna with Kristoff and Olaf. Anna, at first, didn't want Elsa to go to her room to rest because she feared that it was Elsa's excuse to isolate herself once more despite the fact that she reversed the effects of the eternal snow Arendelle had been under for a few days. But Elsa assured Anna that she just needed some rest since she tired and she promised her that they would more time to reconnect as sisters after some time. Anna was still unsure, but respected her older sister's request and went off with Kristoff and Olaf to tour the castle and parts of town.

When Elsa was alone in her bedroom, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a small, tattered box. She settled down on her spacious bed before elegantly crossed her ankles and opening up the box. Inside the old box was a scarce pile of papers Elsa received that had been slipped under her door by Anna over the years while she isolated herself from others including her own sister. Elsa picked up the first piece of paper so delicately that it was like a butterfly held in her hand. She turned the paper over to see a crude drawing of her, Anna, and their parents when they were little children before Elsa accidentally stuck Anna with her ice and snow powers. The picture was made out of crayon and depicted Elsa and Anna's parents standing side-by-side with proud smiles on their faces while Elsa and Anna stood in front of them hugging each other tightly and smiling widely. As she stared at the picture, Elsa's lower lip began to quiver in the slightest. She felt so responsible for taking away the kind of childhood Anna deserved: one full of fun and love. She didn't mind so much that she took away the same kind of childhood from herself, but it really bothered her that she denied her own sister the fun and companionship she sought from her. Elsa knew that Anna wanted to be with her; to be with her best friend and sister. Elsa couldn't stand the pain anymore while looking at the picture that Anna drew as a small child. She placed it at her side with great care facing down.

Then Elsa returned her attention to other pieces of paper. One of them was a short letter from Anna. Elsa looked at the letter and read the contents. As she did so, she remembered the first time she read the letter. It was the first time Anna knocked on her door after she had struck her with her magic that fateful night.

_Five year old Princess Anna bounds down the hallway to her sister's room not remembering the events of the previous night or remembering that her sister had magical ice powers. All she remembered that she wanted to play with her only and favorite sister, Elsa. As soon as she approached the blue and white grand wooden door to her sister's bedroom, she knocked three times._

"_Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"_No, Anna. Please, leave me alone."_

"_Okay. Bye…"_

_Anna, feeling dejected, left the door of her sister's room and roamed the castle halls. She didn't understand why her sister would say "no" to playing with her. Anna thought that maybe Elsa wasn't feeling well and that she do something to cheer her up and then maybe she would want to play with her again. Anna had gone off to find a piece of paper and a pen to write with. Once she found what she was looking for, Anna sat down at a table and wrote Elsa a letter. When she was done, she put back the pen where she found it, folded up the paper and returned to Elsa's room. She slid the piece of paper under the door and waited patiently hoping her sister would feel better and come out to play with her. Anna decided whether or not to wait for Anna to open the door, but decided in the end to wait for her sister elsewhere while she tried to keep herself busy with other activities. Once Anna was gone, Elsa picked up the piece of folded paper and read the letter that Anna wrote to her. She read it aloud._

"_Dear Elsa, I was wondering if you were sick or something because you weren't in the mood to play with me today. I hope that whatever has got you down will go away and you'll feel better and can play together like we used to. I really hope I get my best buddy back. I miss her. I miss my sister. Please, Elsa, I hope you get better so you came out and play with me. –your sister, Anna."_

_When eight year old Elsa was done reading her sister's letter, she let her tears roll down her rosy cheeks like a stream down a lush hill full of flowers. As she cried, she gripped the piece of paper in her small hands and tear drops fell on the paper. One tear drop fell on Anna's name and another fell on the sentence: "I miss my sister."_

Elsa brought herself back to the present remembering that she was Queen of Arendelle, twenty one years of age and had recently reconnected with her sister, Anna. Elsa had not realized it, but she had been crying as she read the letter in her head in the present time. She wiped away the fresh, hot tears with the heel of her right hand and sniffled a bit. Once she composed herself, Elsa placed the second piece of paper on top of the first one in the same fashion. Elsa continued to look through pieces of paper left Anna had slipped under her door as they grew up and apart from each other. Looking back through the years, Elsa regretted staying hidden from the rest of the world, especially from Anna. In fact, the most important person in her world was Anna and it killed her how she could play with her. Elsa wished she could go back in time and undo all that had happened so that she and Anna didn't have a riff between them. But Elsa was glad enough that they reconnected and that their bond as sisters never really broke; it just got weaker. It was lucky for Elsa and Anna that even though they had a weak bond as sisters, their love and trust for each other never disappeared.

Yet when Elsa stumbled upon the last piece of paper in the old and beaten box, she could hardly hold back the tears as she could clearly recognize the paper. It was a note that Anna had written to her a few days after their parents' funeral. Elsa remembered the day she got the note from Anna. It was as clear as crystal in her memory.

_Eighteen year old Elsa was in her room still mourning her parents' death on her bed when a slip of paper came under the door. Elsa was so scared of what be expected of her once she would become of age and become Queen of Arendelle. She didn't think she could stay isolated in her room all her life once she was ruler of the kingdom since she was more responsibilities then she did as a princess. Elsa didn't notice the piece of paper under the door until she wiped away some tears and looked over at the door wondering if Anna would knock on the door as she did out of habit every few days. When Elsa saw the piece of paper, she was intrigued for she had realized that Anna had already dropped by and left a note. Elsa picked up the piece of folded paper and unfolded it before reading the note:_

_Elsa, I don't know what to say to you anymore. You never seem to come out of your room especially now that mom and dad are gone. You only come out only if it is absolutely necessary and then you retreat back to your room. We used to have so much fun when we were really little, but as the years passed by, we've grown apart. I don't want be estranged with my only sister, but I can't force you to come out. But I'm letting you know now, Elsa, mom and dad are no longer here and we're all we have now. So, please let me into your room, let me into your heart again. I hope you realize that you're not the only who feels lonely without our parents around anymore. I feel lonely too and I need my sister to help me get through this difficult time. I want my sister back, Elsa. Will you come back to me? Ever? –Anna_

_Elsa could feel her heart ache as if it was turning to cold, hard ice. She crumpled the piece of paper angry at herself and threw it at the window before sinking down on the floor against the door and burying her face in her knees. She let out her tears. She let them fall like a waterfall in a pristine and silent forest._

In the present time, Elsa blinked away new tears that were forming in her eyes. She quickly composed herself and shook away the painful memory before she cried as she did before in her mind. She placed the last piece of paper back in the box and put the other pieces of paper back in order the way she found them. Then she placed the top back on the box and set it down at the foot of her bed. Elsa cupped her hands over her mouth and then ran her hands through her platinum blonde hair as an attempt to calm herself down. She needed to relax and focus on the fact that she was blessed enough in life to mend her relationship with Anna and have the opportunity to make their bond stronger than it ever was when they were children. Elsa was determined to spend as much time as possible as she could with Anna to make up for so many lost time not being with her dear little sister. But before Elsa could find the strength to go back out and find Anna with Kristoff and Olaf, she needed time to give her head a rest. Elsa carefully lay back on her bed and folded her hands over her chest while staring at the ceiling contemplating what she would say to Anna when she saw her later that day.

To Be Continued...


	2. Revelation

Moments later after Elsa had closed her eyes; three knocks could be heard at the door. Elsa's ice blue eyes popped open. She sat up from her laying position from the bed and turned her head in the direction of the door. She thought she heard someone knock on her door. She waited for a few moments until she heard a very familiar voice. She could hear Anna's voice through the door.

"Elsa? Are you in there? May I come in?"

Elsa hopped off her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw her sister's pleasant face on the other side. Elsa gave Anna a warm yet small smile.

"Anna, you're here. I thought I would go find you, not the other way around."

Anna didn't say much. She just looked at Elsa with a hint of worry swirling around in her ocean blue eyes. She repeated herself to make sure her sister heard her.

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can, Anna."

Elsa stepped aside to leave room for her sister to enter her room before closing the door behind them. Then Elsa went and sat down where she was before on her bed. She smiled at Anna.

"Would you like to talk, Anna?"

Anna sat down next to Elsa and looked at her sister's eyes before noticing the box on the floor. She gestured toward the box.

"What's that?"

Elsa looked at the box and picked it up. She placed it on her lap.

"It's just an old box full of pieces of paper."

"What kind of pieces of paper?"

Elsa blushed a deep shade of rose.

"It's kind of embarrassing. I probably should put the box away."

Before Elsa could get up from the bed, Anna grabbed onto her arm.

"No! Wait."

"What, Anna?"

"Could I see what the pieces of paper are?"

"I don't think you want to see them."

"Please?"

Elsa saw how big Anna's eyes got. She clearly could tell that she wanted to see the papers and she rather let Anna see the papers than risk getting into a fight with her, especially since they just reunited as sisters. Elsa sighed out of defeat.

"Fine. You can look at the papers." Then Elsa handed the box over to Anna. Anna was so intrigued to what the pieces of paper had on them. She removed the box top and picked up the first piece of paper. She turned it around with a wide smile anticipating what interesting thing she would find on the paper. Her wide smile shrunk when she saw that the paper was a drawing she made when she and Elsa were still best buddies. She held the piece of paper at the edges as if it was as delicate as glass.

"I drew this…for you."

Elsa smiled and leaned toward Anna looking at the drawing fondly. "Yes, it is."

"I made this before you stopped playing with me and started isolating yourself from everyone else. I mean, you actually kept this picture of us."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other at the same time. Anna was befuddled while Elsa felt proud to have a sister like Anna.

"Well, I liked the picture and whenever I felt so alone and frustrated not being able to tell you about my powers and not figuring out how to control them sometimes I would pull out this drawing of our family and remembered why it was important to isolate myself and why it was worth the pain and frustration and fear of hurting others. This picture helped me get a lot of difficult times while I separated myself from you. In a way, Anna, you still comforted me through those tough times. It's just that you didn't comfort me physically, but you still comforted me through your drawing."

"I had no idea…"

"That's okay. Why don't you look through the other pieces of paper? They might make you feel better."

"Okay."

Anna and Elsa returned their attention back to the papers in the box. Anna picked up a few more papers and looked at each of them carefully. She smiled cheerfully at the two pieces of paper that she held in a pile of three, but the third piece of paper stuck her in the heart. It was the short letter she wrote to Elsa when they were five and eight years old. It was the first time Elsa refused to play with her. Anna allowed the small pile of papers droop in her hands as she turned to face her sister. Her voice got a little stuck in her throat.

"Elsa?"

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"You…..You saved…"

Elsa could tell what her sister wanted to tell her. She placed a tender and warm hand on Anna's shoulder and patted it.

"Anna, don't worry. We're together now, aren't we?"

Anna only nodded.

"So, we should be happy that we can reconnect as sisters. I'm only letting you see these papers to let you know that I always cared about you even if I risked making you believe that I hated you. If that was the case then it would be okay as long you were safe."

Elsa diverted Anna's attention to the last piece of paper and held it up to her face. Anna had put the papers down on the bed and grabbed the one Elsa was holding for her to take.

"I think it's important that you read the last paper now."

Anna looked at Elsa with great confusion but read the piece of paper anyway. Her eyes followed each word like a zig-zag line on a piece of drawing paper. When she was done reading the note she left for Elsa just a few days after their parents' funeral, Anna gripped onto the paper for dear life as her hands were trembling. Elsa carefully pulled the paper out of Anna's hand before she accidentally crumpled it and placed it on her side of the bed. Afterwards, Elsa placed a caring hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna slowly turned her head toward her sister.

"Elsa."

"Yes. What is it, Anna?"

Tears of relief and joy formed in Anna's eyes.

"I did get you back. I do have my sister back now."

Then, without any warning, Anna threw herself toward Elsa and slung her arms around Elsa's body. Elsa completed the embrace by wrapping her arms around her little sister's body and squeezed her tight holding her close to her body. She began to rub Anna's back with her right hand. Then she rested her chin on Anna's shoulder and whispered in her strawberry blonde hair.

"Yes, you do, and I have you back as well. I have you in my arms right where you belong. I promise, nothing will separate us again, Anna."

"And I promise to be there for you always and forever no matter how tough things get between us or for our kingdom."

"I would like that very much."

"Me too, Elsa. Me too…"

After one last warm squeeze, the two sisters let go of each other. They look back at each other's eyes and smile. A comfortable silence radiated the room until it turned into an awkward silence and Anna felt that she still was unsure about why Elsa had isolated herself from others. She knew that Elsa had magical ice powers and that she was afraid of hurting of Anna with them, but what she didn't understand was why Elsa was afraid of using her powers in the first place. Anna awkwardly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat before directing her speech to her elder sister.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"There's something that I'm not quite sure about?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I can understand that you cared about me and my safety and that you kept all of the pieces and paper I ever given to you, but what I don't understand is why you had to live in fear. Why did you live in fear for so long? What happened?"

A grim, regretful look was etched on Elsa's face.

"I don't think you want to know why, Anna."

"Yes, I do."

"But it's the whole reason I wanted to avoid striking you with my powers."

"So? You still struck me even if it on accident. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and everything turned out in the end."

Elsa was deadly silent. Her voice was so thin and quiet that Anna barely heard what she said.

"_The accident is the reason why I was afraid."_

"What did you say, Elsa?"

"The accident is the reason why I lived in fear."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed out of emotional exhaustion.

"You know how I accidentally hit you in the heart with my powers?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, a similar accident happened when we were five and eight years old."

"What do you mean?"

"Late one night, you woke me up and asked me to play with you. At first, I told you to go back to bed, but you said you couldn't sleep explaining that the sky was awake and so must you be awake. So, without any more doubt, I went out in the grand hall and played with you using my powers."

Elsa paused for a moment to savior the good moments of their fun before everything turned bad. Elsa had a small, nostalgic smile on her face before it disappeared remembering that she had to finish the story to Anna.

"As we played everything seemed fine. We built Olaf and I made him talk and you hugged him….I made mounds of snow and we played around in it and everything was so great. But…"

"But what?"

"You were jumping from one mound of snow that I made to another each one getting a little higher each time…The problem was that you were jumping faster and faster and soon I couldn't keep up and I asked you to stop, but you hadn't heard me."

"What happened after that?"

"You jumped off one mound of snow believing I would make another one just as quickly so you would land on snow instead of the hard ground, but I didn't make a mound of snow in time…You fell toward the ground and I tried to save you by making a mound underneath you except I accidentally hit you in the head with my powers and you fell to the ground unconscious…which also caused part your hair to change into platinum blonde. Once you were on the ground, I rushed toward you and held you close in my arms. I was apologizing for hitting you in the head, crying, and calling help from our mom and dad. Luckily, they came just in time. When they found out what happened, dad told me to be more careful with my powers and we took you to the trolls to heal you."

"Trolls? Were these the same trolls that look like rocks and told me and Kristoff that only an act of true love could thaw my frozen heart?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure they were the same trolls."

"How come I didn't remember them healing me before?"

"You still were unconscious when Pabbie healed you. Even if you were awake you probably wouldn't have remembered him anyway."

"Why not?"

"When he healed your head, he took away your memory of my powers and left behind all the fun that we had as little kids. For every memory you used to have of my powers, he altered them so they memories that I appeared to be a normal little girl."

"So, does that mean that all of my memories I had of us playing the snow at that point in time were all moments when you used your magic?"

"Yes."

"You mean when you pushed me on the sled?"

"Yes. That was actually me lifting you up in the air with my snow powers."

"What about when we ice skated?"

"We actually did that inside the castle."

"What about when we made Olaf?"

"Right before the accident happened when you were struck in the head by my magic."

"So, all of those memories were altered by Pabbie?"

"Yes."

"It's so weird."

"What is?"

"That a little more than ten years later you accidentally hurt me again with your magic and once again I'm taken to see Pabbie what must be done to heal me."

"You do have an interesting point there, Anna."

"But something still bothers me."

"What?"

"Why did you wear gloves?"

"My gloves were meant to help conceal my magic just how I was conceal myself from the world for mine and everyone else's protection. Father thought that keeping me inside me room and giving my gloves to have some control over my powers that I would be fine."

"You mean, dad told you to stay away from me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Anna. He wanted to protect us both and he especially wanted you to never have to know again that I had ice and snow powers. He preferred that you didn't know and that I tried to keep my powers under control. So, that's kind of another reason while I isolated myself from you."

"Oh…"

Anna was shocked from the revelation Elsa shared with her. She stared blankly at the floor. She had trouble putting the pieces together not because she didn't know how to but rather because she didn't want to. She was afraid if she looked at her sister in the eyes then she burst out into tears and if she cried like a big baby then she would be afraid that Elsa would think less of her. Anna couldn't bring herself to lifting up her head and face her sister.

Elsa was starting to get worried about Anna for the fact that she hadn't said anything since she told her the whole truth about why she stayed away from her. Anna just stared at the floor and Elsa felt responsible for her sister unnerving behavior. She felt that it was her fault that Anna was so shocked from the revelation. Elsa was afraid that she scared her sister and that she would think of her differently in bad way; not in a good way. Elsa didn't know she should do, but she wanted to do something. She slowly reached over for Anna and placed her hand on her sister's back and leaned over to align her face with Anna's.

"Anna?"

At the moment she heard her name being uttered by her older sister, Anna shivered. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach churned like fresh butter. She folded her arms over her chest. Elsa was frightened for herself and Anna and in an instant she wrapped her arms around Anna in a motherly fashion. When she tightened her embrace around her sister, Elsa didn't have to think of comforting and loving her sister, she just did it. As Anna felt Elsa's arms wrapped around her, she couldn't stand to keep staring at the floor. She had to face her sister. Anna lifted her head and looked up at her sister's face. However, as soon as she saw Elsa, Anna let out a loud cry and dug her face in her sister's shoulder. No later did she wrap her shaking arms around Elsa's body and cried. Elsa gently rocked Anna back and forth all the while stroking her head with her left hand. Elsa didn't know how long until Anna would calm down and feel better, but she was willing to wait as long as necessary. If she had the chance, she would wait an eternity for her sister to get better. For all she cared, she could stand an hour or more of Anna's crying and sniffling for it was nothing compared to being separated from her best friend and only sister for thirteen painful years. Elsa could handle a few hours of comforting Anna if she had to. She would do anything to rebuild the bond she had with her sister. All she could do for her sister for now was to be patient and comfort her.

To Be Continued…

Note: This story is taking longer than expected. I didn't want to give you guys a super long chapter. I will be able to finish in the next chapter.


	3. A Stronger Bond

Five minutes passed by before Anna had settled down, but those few minutes felt like an eternity for her and Elsa. Ann pulled away slightly from Elsa's body without leaving the comfort of her arms and sniffled a little. She looked up at her older sister with watery, red eyes. Her face was red from crying and embarrassment. Anna felt terrible and ashamed for crying loud and long enough as she nervously shifted out of her sister's embrace to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Elsa didn't seem to mind Anna's behavior for she smiled tenderly toward her sister. Anna cleared her throat and tried to compose herself while Elsa tilted her head toward her sister.

"How do you feel now?"

Anna didn't know what to say to her sister. She felt so awkward. She felt more awkward than when she met Hans for the first time. Anna couldn't believe how patient and quiet Elsa was being. She felt that she at least owed Elsa a response of any kind.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

Anna bit her lip. She looked on both sides of herself before locking eye contact with her sister once more. Her voice got a little stuck in her throat. She was afraid she would make herself become an even bigger fool in front of her sister than she did before when she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Elsa."

Elsa was shocked. She wasn't expecting Anna to apologize for anything especially since she did nothing wrong. Elsa didn't understand her sister's motive to apologizing to her. She was just glad that Anna was mentally and emotionally strong after absorbing such a shocking revelation of the lost time they could have had as sisters. She was just glad that Anna was okay.

"What are you sorry for, Anna?"

"I'm sorry for not knowing."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame yourself for my actions."

"I know, but…"

"Anna, don't worry."

"But I want you to know that if I had remembered about your powers I would have been there for you. I wouldn't judge you and I would help you find a way to control your powers. I mean, even if I didn't remember that you had powers or what happened to me, I wouldn't feel any different about you if I found out about your powers again as we grew up."

"Why?"

"It's because you're my sister and I love you. You're my big sister who I looked up to. You were my role model and hero. But when you began to shut me out from your life and as time went by…there were times when I felt that you hated me for sure and…I'm ashamed to admit this, but sometimes I even harbored negatives feelings toward you almost to the brink of hatred and for that I'm sorry, Elsa."

"It's okay, Anna. I can't blame you for anything that you thought or felt while I stay isolated in my room. I'm just glad you forgave me for staying away from you all these years."

"You would never need to ask for forgiveness, you would just get it. I may have confessed that there was the possibility of hating you, but whenever I had time to think things over, I know that in the very end, I could never hate you, Elsa. I might be disappointed or frustrated with you, but I could never _hate_ you because, for me, if I hated you then it would be like hating myself."

"Oh, Anna, I'm so glad to hear that. I think I would be the same way. I could never truly hate you either."

Anna smiled.

"I'm glad we're okay."

"I think we're better than okay, Anna."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

Anna widened her smile and bit her lower lip in excitement.

"Really? We are better than okay?"

"Yes."

Anna let out a happy squeal, threw her arms around her neck and laughed against her chest. A few moments later, Anna withdrew from Elsa but kept her hands firmly yet gently on her sister's slender yet surprisingly strong shoulders.

"I'm so glad to hear that. What are we going to do now?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak when she and Anna suddenly heard someone knock on the door.

"Queen Elsa, are you there?"

"Come in."

Anna dropped her hands from her sister's shoulders and poised herself. A servant took a few steps to enter the bedroom. He saw that Princess Anna was with her sister.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something?"

Elsa folded her hands over her lap as a person who is a master of elegance. "No. Is there something you have to say, Kai?"

"You need to be given a replacement crown and then make a message to the kingdom how you plan to never let any harm come to the people of Arendelle even again. It doesn't have to be an impossible promise; it just has to be a message to let the people know that you intend to do your very best as Arendelle's new ruler."

Elsa sighed. "I guess it's only natural. It's best to get it done with now."

Elsa stood up from her bed and walked over to the servant. Anna was sad to see her sister leave so soon. Before she left the room with Kai, Elsa turned her head toward Anna and gave her an assuring smile.

"We'll meet after dinner."

Then Elsa left her room and Kai closed the door behind them. Anna felt self-assured that she would spend some more quality time with her sister later. She knew they would see each other again because if there was something she always knew about her sister was that when she made a promise she always kept it. Even if Elsa didn't make a promise but at least had set a goal for herself she never had let herself down when reaching that goal. Knowing this, Anna was comforted to know that she would see her sister before they would retire for the night.

Anna knew that Elsa would be expected to do more than have her hair fixed again and have a new crown fixed on her head and give the people of Arendelle a promising message that the kingdom will be forever more protected. She knew that Elsa would have to deal with other queen-like duties before dinner which is what Elsa figured when she told Anna that they meet after dinner. Anna looked at the box and pieces of paper and tidied up the mess. She still felt so honored and humbled that her big sister kept every piece of paper that she gave her. Once she placed the top back on the old, worn down box, Anna placed the box on Elsa's desk since she didn't know where it belonged, but she wanted to remove it from the bed. Anna looked at the box fondly for a short while. Afterwards, she left the bedroom to go find Kristoff to spend the rest of the day with until she would meet with Elsa again.

~The End~

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I had writing it. This story is special for me in a few ways. It's the first story that I base off a movie, from Disney, and the main focus was on the love siblings have for each other. Most of my other stories are from a TV series that are not from Disney and the main focus is on a romantic couple. It was really neat to write this story for Frozen. I'm sure this won't my only Elsa and Anna or Frozen story, but it will some time before I write another for Frozen because I need to finish up other writing projects first. But this story was a nice change of pace from my other stories and from my hectic schedule for finals at school.


End file.
